


Hey, New Kid!

by bellclips



Category: South Park
Genre: Multi, South Park: The Fractured But Whole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellclips/pseuds/bellclips
Summary: Life is akin to a game of volleyball.Volleyball is a game of precision and thinking, planning ahead and reacting when these plans go awry.So, when your parents decide to pack up everything and move to a podunk mountain town in Colorado, this can often lead to a severe change of plans.





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, really unsure if i should post this but i've been trying to work up the courage to post some of my oc stuff online and thought i'd start with writing!

Fingers tap against knees, the quiet hum of the car lulling Alecto to sleep until the next pothole came up, jolting the car to one side along the country road. Her eyes were closed, head leaned against the seat rest and nerves playing ping pong against one another in her chest.  However, her breathing remained even and controlled, something that she had picked up from sports.

“You’re awful quiet back there.”

The teenager opened one eye to look at her father, who had met her gaze in the rearview mirror for a second. Their silent communication conveyed an entire conversation in a matter of seconds, just how it always had been. Alecto leaned back into the car seat, closing her eyes and resting her hand on the Scottish Terrier next to her. 

”Ah, okay, got’cha. Yeah, I can do that tonight.” Her father spoke up after they had finished their silent conversation.

“Are you two planning to include me in this conversation?” Her mother’s comment comes out swiftly, like it’s a habit now.

“Aw, come on, hun. Let me and Lecto be exclusively mind-melded for a little longer.”

“Every parent wish they were mind-melded to their child.” Her mother continued to work on her cellphone after delivering such wisdom, to which Joseph shrugged in agreement and continued driving.

The rest of the car ride passed in comfortable silence, the radio shorting out and switching to a local station once they got further in the mountains, something called WSPIC. The morning sun rose over the mountains as the new family pulled into the driveway of their new home, located in rural South Park, Colorado.


	2. Chapter 2

Her mother, Mia Fuchs, smoothly unlocked the house and walked into the main room, storing her cellphone in her purse. She stood with her hands on her hips, lips pursed and sharp business suit dominating the pale blue walls, bare of any personality. Well, aside from the fierce one in the middle of the room. Her mother’s head tilted back, looking towards her husband, who had entered through the front door, their daughter and dog in tow.

“What time was the moving van supposed to be here, Joseph?” Her mother asked, turning to face her husband.

“Around 7:00 to 7:30, hun.” He replied, setting down the small, formerly napping dog into the house so he could explore. Her mother proceeded to pull out her cellphone to check the time.

“It’s 6:38. We can use the remaining time to sort rooms, organize boxes and get everything settled. I have the garage keys if you could put the car in there, and Alecto can help me with the boxes.” Her mother rattled off the plan of attack, like she had already predicted being early. Joseph nodded and moved to take the keys from her mother’s outstretched hand.

Alecto rolled her sleeves up before moving to tie her wheat colored hair in a ponytail high on her head, using one of the ties she always kept on her wrists. She then backed up, returning to the car to unload some of the boxes. Her father opened the garage and moved the car inside, allowing Alecto some time to help her mother organize the boxes Alecto had brought in. Her mother took the boxes for the bedrooms upstairs, placing Alecto’s in the room closest to the stairs.

Alecto followed her mother upstairs, moving past the assigned bedrooms to place some of the boxes in the bathroom. She bumped into her mother in the hallway, the older women placing a hand on the others shoulder and creating some space.

“I was looking for you. Your room is the one closest to the stairs, the beige one. Go check it out, I have to talk to your father downstairs.” 

Alecto took the silent cue of  _ parents need to talk  _ and stepped into her new bedroom. 

It was bare, the walls the boring oatmeal beige her mother had said. It was a lot bigger than her room in their apartment back home and had a window on one of the walls. And she had an actual closet, one she could squeeze into, which she did test. Leaving that, she walked over to the window and pressed a hand against the glass, feeling the freezing cold through it. Her brain wandered as she gazed over the endless snow and endless rows of houses, all picture perfect cookie cutter suburban houses.

She thought ‘ _ This town feels like something new.‘  _

Her parents had dragged her all the way from her hometown of Seattle to settle here, all because of a promotion. It didn’t make her upset, per say, but leaving Seattle behind was certainly… different. It was always so loud there, everyone going everywhere and everything happening all at once. Her private school was always teeming with students, people inviting her out after school to go shopping down a little ways from the apartment she lived in.

Alecto felt as if that wouldn’t happen here. Not that she really could judge anything, she just felt like the people here were a little more quiet, a little more laid back than the ones that populated her life back in Seattle. She actually felt like what she did here would matter, would affect things in her world. And, of course, the night life would be very different from the streets she used to prowl.

“Alecto! The moving van is coming! C’mere, daughter o’ mine!” Her father called up to her, her eyes tracking the moving van as it came down the street before he yelled. Alecto descended the stairs, her mother and father talking at the door. Her mother was wearing her coat, one hand placed on the doorknob and keys in the other. Her mother’s brown eyes met Alecto’s green ones, her parents conversation finishing as she came to the bottom of the stairs.

“I have to go into town, Alecto. Do you want anything? I was planning on picking up groceries tonight.” Her mother’s words were curt and to the point.

“Just some, like, chips and stuff would be cool. Why do you have to go into town?”

Her mother rubbed the back of her neck, her mouth twisting into an annoyed grimace.

“I was called into office, apparently the mayor wants me to come in early so that they’ll be no wasted time on Monday. It’s, frankly, annoying but... I understand her reasoning.” Alecto quirked her eyebrows upwards and said nothing at her mother’s words, turning her gaze to her dad.

“Yeah, Mia- love, don’t worry about us. I’m sure Alecto will make sure that I don’t mess anything up... too badly.” Her father chuckled, moving his hand to ruffle Alecto’s hair as she came closer to him. Alecto swatted it away, moving to make a mock stinkeye at her dad.

Her mother looked at both of them, her gaze shifting between the two of them and smiling. Mia moved forward and pulled both of them into a hug, resting her chin on top of her tall daughters head, privately thankful for her heels. Her husband did the same, except upon his wife’s head, arms wrapping around the two. They had become a cozy little capsule pill, one dosage of a perfect family.

“Okay pops, we need to start organizing stuff or you’ll  **_never_ ** get it finished. Or started.” Alecto piped up from between the crushing hug, making a move to break away. Her mother exchanged a floorplan with her husband, showing him the rooms for the furniture and how she wanted it, her planning going so far in advance that it covered everything. The older woman then left in a hurry, business suit and bun perfect while her father quickly start assisting the movers with their job.

Eventually, everything was in its place, though none of it was assembled. Joseph helped Alecto set up her room, having had to reassemble her dresser twice because her father read the instructions wrong. But, that was common with her dad; he wasn’t exactly the greatest with his hands or anything really physical. He made up for it with heart and determination though, as he never stopped trying while they attempted to set up the rest of the furniture in the two bedrooms.

After some time constructing, deconstructing and some minor, bluffed, arguing, Alecto squatted and leaned back on her heels after she had drilled the last screw into her parents bed frame. Her father stepped back from the wooden frame, surveying the whole room and what (little) furniture they had managed to get into the positions her mother decided. He scratched his beard, blue eyes finally stopping on his daughter.

“Good job, punk. I’m sure your mom will be happy with the progress we’ve made so far. But we’ve been at this for, what, five hours? Let’s break.”

They took a break and headed downstairs, Alecto moving to rest on the couch. The TV wasn’t set up, most of the living room was a disaster of boxes, Gretzky was chasing her dad around in the “kitchen” (It was really just basically the tiles and the fridge that identified it as such) and other moving messes loomed in the corners of her vision but it felt good. 

It felt like they had both put in a solid days work. She pulled out her phone to check the time and was surprised to find it was only a quarter past noon. It felt like they had been at it for a lot longer.

She had just finished checking her phone, her father starting to unpack the kitchen boxes as Gretzky lay defeated via belly rubs, when suddenly there was a knock on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long for me to get out, i'm currently doing an exams and job hunting!

“Hi, I’m Wendy Testaburger! You’re the new girl, right? It’s so great to meet you.” 

The dark-haired girl spoke excitedly, her face full of a smile, contrastingly Alecto’s quiet, stunned look. The gesture was appreciated, new girl gets welcomed to town by someone, but it certainly was weird. I mean, it felt like this sort of thing only happened in movies.   


“Hey, I’m Alecto Fuchs, nice to meet you.” Alecto extended her hand to the other, with Wendy taking it and giving it a firm shake.

“I know this is probably out of the blue, but since you’re the New Kid and all, I thought it would be nice to come meet you first. So you’d have someone to talk to, or at least know at school tomorrow.” 

“Oh, you didn’t have to do that! Sorry for taking time out of your day or anything.” Alecto rubbed the back of her neck, mouth twisting into an awkward, embarrassed smile.

“It’s no trouble! It’s been a really long time since the new kid was a girl and, well, I thought it’d be good to meet her early. And invite her out for some coffee, maybe?” Wendy gave Alecto a bright smile, hands clasped behind her back and her personality brimming with confidence.

“Yeah, okay! Let me just ask my dad. We’re still, like, moving in and stuff.” Alecto sidestepped, allowing Wendy into her home before shutting the door and moving to the kitchen. Her father looked up from a box at her entry.

“Are you okay being by yourself? A girl invited me out to get coffee and so that I’d have someone to talk to on Monday, I think.” Alecto leaned on the doorframe, looking down at her crouched father.

“You know, kiddo, I’m not gonna keel over and die without you here. I do have my LifeAlert.” Her dad shifted so he was sitting down and waved her off. She returned to Wendy, grabbing her coat before the pair headed outside.

They walked, side by side, down the street towards the town centre, Wendy asking Alecto about her life before coming to South Park.

“So, you lived in Seattle before? That’s so far; why did you come here?”

“Oh, my mom got like, a promotion to come help the government here.” Alecto’s boots crunched the salt underneath them, the sidewalks thankfully being snow free.

“Your mom works with the government? That’s really cool, actually. I’m interested in pursuing something in politics _ ooooooor  _ government management after high school.” Wendy tucked her hair behind her ear, each sentence causing a puff of air to form in front of her.

“I was planning on something sports related, I think?” Alecto responded, casting her eyes upward and trusting Wendy to lead her.

“You do sports?! That’s awesome, we need more girls on the sports teams at our school. What do you play?” Wendy excitedly turned to look at the other and tilting her head, her hair following the quick snapping motion. It almost looked as if her beret was going to fall off from the excitement of having the New Kid not only be a  **_girl_ ** , but be into  **_sports._ **

“I was captain of the volleyball team at my old school, played baseball, track and field and swam relay a lot. But volleyball was always my best sport.” Alecto ticked off the sports on her fingers. Wendy let out a laugh at the accomplishments, though it wasn’t spiteful.

“Man, you did everything. You should join the volleyball team at our school! I was the former captain but I’m really busy with student council. Or, well, hoping to be busy with student council this year. And cheerleading. I’m going to still attend practice, but it’ll hard to juggle everything.”

The conversation was interrupted by the appearance of the coffeeshop, Tweek Bros. Coffeehouse. Wendy led her inside, with the store seemingly being managed by the most nervous looking, twitchy boy Alecto had ever seen. The rest of the store hummed with the sound of conversation, full of people. 

They both sat down after their drinks were made, blending into the regular crowd at the shop. Wendy turned to look at the rest of the patrons with her chin on her hand, elbow pressing on the smooth, polished table. Alecto looked up at the girl, really getting a good look at her for once.

Her dark hair pooled over her shoulders, stretching down her body like ink in water, while a cute pink beret was cocked on her head. Her nails were maintained, but not painted, and they tapped against the table, making smooth, rhythmic clicking. Wendy’s face was clear and make-up free, aside from a small scattering of acne across her chin, just below her slightly pursed lips. Her bulky, dark purple coat came just down to her hips from what Alecto could see, and hid any other defining features.

“I’m surprised there’s so many people here today, but I guess it is the last day of the summer...” Wendy mused, partly to herself and partly to push the conversation along, snapping Alecto out of her thoughts.

“Do you know everyone here?” Alecto raised her eyebrows at the idea of knowing everyone in a coffeeshop, Seattle having upwards of ten different people in one shop every hour. She finally took the chance to look around with Wendy, fingers drumming against her drink.

“Well, there’s Clyde and Token hanging out at that table- I’m surprised that Craig isn’t with them, but, Craig hasn’t really been around the coffeeshop that often since…” Wendy gestured towards the two boys as she spoke, who were arguing over some papers. 

One had warm beige skin and a purple pullover, fingers curled into his crew cut and dark eyes flicking between the papers and the paler boy with disbelief. The pudgy boy across from him wore a letterman jacket, his face curled into a playful smirk as he tapped the papers in front of him with a supposed superiority. Maybe they were arguing over some facts in a paper? Or an essay? Alecto’s gaze moved as Wendy went on describing the other people in there, mostly adults, her focus glazing over until the conversation came back to the barista.

“That’s Tweek, the guy behind the counter. I know he looks kind of twitchy but he’s actually doing a lot better. I think. I don’t really know him that well, despite growing up with him.” Wendy awkwardly shrugged after that sentence before she finally turned her attention back to Alecto.

“I know you’ll like it here, Alecto. It’s a good town, even if some of the residents are a bit… eccentric.” Wendy smiled at the girl across from her with all the grace and level-headedness of a born leader, causing Alecto to look down with embarrassment at the other girls feelings.

_ ‘She’s going to make a great leader one day.’  _ Alecto mused to herself, stirring her cup around and gathering her thoughts before responding.

“Yeah, I hope so. Thanks for inviting me out; I’m actually kind of excited to meet everyone tomorrow? Sorry if I don’t seem that cheerful, I’m just a little nervous about coming to a new town.” Alecto met the other girls gaze, hoping that she was able to project something close to Wendy’s energy level.

“And that’s okay! Everyone’s always nervous about going somewhere new. Do you have any questions about anything in town?” Wendy gestured at Alecto, almost as if she was going for another handshake.

“Well, like, we go to Park County High, right? And it’s by the elementary. I think I’m getting that right, my mom was planning on driving me in tomorrow. I don’t actually know, like, anything about it aside from what you said about some of the clubs on the way here.” Alecto took a sip of her drink after speaking, looking at the other girl.

“Yeah, that’s correct. We go to Park County High, which uses the Elementary as a feeder school. There’s literally no other highschools around, aside from if you live closer to Denver. But we don’t, so we deal with being the South Park Bulls.”

“South Park Bulls?”

Wendy shrugged.

“The elementary school uses South Park Cows so we simply upgraded and went to Bulls. We have a basketball team, a dodgeball team, a football team, soccer team and a swim team. We also have cheerleading. I think that’s it but I can’t be sure until the school year starts. People will definitely be trying to start new clubs and teams, though.”

“What kind of school has a dodgeball team? It seems like some sort of, like, teen comedy?” Alecto snickered, raising her hand to cover her laughter.

“I don’t really know, last year I don’t even think they played a single, actual game. I do know people in our grade won the world championships way back in elementary school.” Wendy joined in the other's laughter.

The conversation took a much more light-hearted tone after that, with Wendy complaining about some of the high school's more frivolous funding and Alecto comparing it to her private school in Seattle. Wendy proceeded walked her home, giving her a basic description of what to expect on her first day and how to clean the salt stains off of her clothes.

The blonde waved Wendy off from her porch, the sun now beginning to set despite the early time. Another thing that she would have to get used to, another change from her life in Seattle. 

Alecto opened her door and stepped over the threshold, slamming the door behind her and slowly sinking against it. Meeting Wendy was fun but, that, coupled with the stress and general physical extertation of the day left her feeling immensely drained.

“Is that you, kiddo? We got- er,  **_I_ ** got pizza for dinner!” Her father called out to her, being interrupted by what she can only assume is her mother pinching his ear. A small smile found its way to her face at the sound of her parents interactions, one silent and one far too loud, but still a conversation.

The TV was set up now and had one of their old movies playing, one of her favorite spy movies. Alecto watched the movie while she struggled to get her boots off, reminiscing about the days when she used to watch these spy movies for hours at her aunts. It reminded her of much simpler times, before she had such a busy lifestyle.

She kicked her left boot off and walked towards the kitchen, the aroma of pizza and the chance to talk to her mom luring her in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo! i updated some of the previous chapters and finally managed to crank this one out so!! yes we have the introduction of the superhero element of this story, which it's primarily going to be based around. the story is gonna be based around both the events of TFBW (+ dlcs!) as well as alecto's highschool life and the kids highschool lives (stans gang, craigs gang, the girls as well as some SECRET characters!)
> 
> i'd also like to apologize for the weird lengths of each chapter, i'm sort of just writing as i go along. remember you can contact me or just chat to me @ bellclips.tumblr.com !

There’s a particular feeling that you get when entering a new area of your life, and often times, it’s not very good. It sends the hairs on the back of your neck standing up, a prickling sensation to cover your arms and the bottom of your gut to go sailing way, way down.

This was one of those times.

Her mother had dropped her off in front of her new school, the building being the same boring brick red that was every American highschool, with the two front doors open on the first day, probably to seem “welcoming.”

If only the people shared the sentiment.

Alecto takes a step forward, almost waiting for the kids loitering around the front to raise their hackles and bark at her. It’s not so much that she feels actual danger, but there’s a very clear divide between her and the rest of her year, probably because of the fact that she’s brand new to this town (and small towns in general) and the fact that these people grew up together, having learned to like, or tolerate, the people around them.

They had all found their niche, and it was pretty obvious right from the get go. Almost like every teen movie, actually. Everyone seemed to scream a stereotype.

There’s a gaggle of girls under one of the already half-dead trees, chattering amongst themselves and occasionally turning one of their heads to take a peek at the New Kid. The main leader of the group, thankfully, was someone she recognized: Wendy. The curly-haired blonde next to her leaned over and whispered into her ear, all while maintaining eye contact with Alecto. Wendy looked up from her phone and saw Alecto, her face becoming the most welcoming thing she had seen all day. Wendy raised her mittened hand, the purple fabric almost acting as a beacon for Alecto to follow.

Alecto walked over to the group, her boots crunching the fresh snow, hunching her shoulders against the eyes following her back.

“Hey Alecto! I’m glad I spotted you before the hoard did.” All the other girls went silent as Alecto entered the circle, all eyes turned towards her.

“The hoard?” Alecto questioned, her face cracking into a puzzled smile.

“Like, everyone else here. They’re totally a pack of zombies ready to eat face!” A lean, tall brunette didn’t even look up from her phone when she responded, yet her voice made it seem like she was emoting intensely.

“The only one who would  _ probably  _ attempt to eat your face would be Clyde. He’s a total womanizer. He’s  _ cute…  _ if you’re into chubby, hopeless romantic football guys.” The blonde to Wendy’s right piped up, one hand resting on her hip and the other doing a lazy rotation in the air, matching the rolling of her blue eyes.

“Bebe, didn’t you and Clyde used to date?” A short, poofy haired girl questioned, one sepia-coloured index finger coming to rest against her lips as she tilted her head.

“ **_Ugh!_ ** Don’t remind me. That was the worst mistake of my elementary career.” Bebe made a mock-vomit face.

“No, the worst mistake of your elementary career was saying that you ‘totally could swim’ before joining the swim team and almost promptly drowning during the first practice. I had to fish you out of the deep end. Nichole has the thing on video.” The only ginger girl in the group finally spoke, her voice deep and dripping with sarcasm.

“Oh, I remember that! That was so funny. You kinda looked like a drowned poodle. And I  _ think  _ I still have the video.” Nichole fished her phone out of her pocket and starting furiously scrolling.

“Annnnnnyway. Guys, this is Alecto. She’s the new girl at our school. She’s cool though, we hung out and got coffee yesterday.” Wendy raised her voice to be above the squabbling of the others, almost naturally. 

_ Guess they do this a lot, huh.  _ Alecto kept that comment to herself, however.

“The bubbly girl with the video of Bebe drowning is Nichole Daniels.”

“It’s so nice to meet you!” Nichole almost  _ bounced _ forward and shook Alectos glove-clad hand.

“The girl next to her is Rebecca-“

“It’s Red.” Rebecca (Red?) cut Wendy off as soon as the name left her mouth.

“- McKenna, also known as Red.” Wendy raised her eyebrows at Red while still smiling, as if to point out that she  _ hadn’t  _ forgotten.

“The blonde girl next to me is my best friend, Bebe Stevens.” Wendy patted Bebe on the shoulder as she spoke.

“Charmed, I’m sure.” Bebe flipped her hair with her hand as she spoke, giving her a dazzling smile all the while.

“The two girls who are looking at the phone are Annie Nelson and Heidi Turner.” One girl with frizzy blonde hair looked up and gave an exaggerated wave. The other had long, pale brown hair. She didn’t even look up from the phone, not giving any indication that she heard her own name.

“And the final girl who’s texting furiously is Lola Onasis, leader of the Sunshine and Sparkles club.” Wendy did a vague wave at the previously mentioned tall girl, who, finally, looked up from her cellphone. 

“What the hell is the Sunshine and Sparkles club?” Alecto laughed before adjusting her scarf to cover her mouth, still not used to the bitter cold.

“Welllll... “ Wendy began to speak right before Lola practically  _ jumped  _ in front of Alecto, her eyes  _ sparkling _ , ironically.

“It’s, like, basically a girls club focused on helping girls get more involved with the school, like pushing girls to join sports teams or making the push for  **_more_ ** sports teams with girls in it. It’s about, like, female empowerment!” Alecto leaned back slightly from Lola as she spoke, as Lola was invading her space way too fast for her to handle. 

The idea of this group sounded really cool, and she might look into it later, but her personal space was more of a priority at this point.

“Woah, Lola, chill out. You’re gonna scare her off.” Red forcefully pulled Lola back, one bare hand resting on the other’s cardigan. Alecto gave a small nod to Red, who returned it before Bebe spoke up.

“Alecto, what classes do you have this semester? Lemme see your schedule.” Bebe held out her hand expectantly, to which Alecto fished out her schedule and placed it on the red leather hand before her.

“Oof, you have math first? Yikes. And then gym, auto and English. Wait, you took auto? That’s a total sausage fest, aside from Red.” Bebe gave a confused look up at the other girl, her glossy lips twisting into something that was almost a grimace.

“Hey, hell yeah, another chick for me to hang out with in auto. The guys are all a bunch of pussies anyways, don’t worry.” Red almost had a look of joy on her face as she spoke, but she hid it quickly as she spoke about the boys in the class.

“I mean, I kinda just needed some sort of tech class to round out my credits and shit.” Alecto shrugged before someone tugged on her arm multiple times. Alecto turned her head and tilted it down to meet the eyes of Nichole.

“You’re in English with me as well. Do you want to sit together? I can introduce you to my boyfriend.” Nichole gave Alecto a warm smile as she presented her offer, to which Alecto nodded to in agreement.

“Yeah, of course, Nichole. Thank you for, uhm, looking out for me I guess?” Alecto rubbed the back of her head in what had to be her 20th moment of sheepish embarrassment this morning.

“No problem! I like helping people out. I was once the new kid too, you know. That’s how I met Token. My boyfriend.” Nichole had to add the last part as an afterthought, as she realized that Alecto  _ probably  _ wouldn’t know anyone except for the people she’s met today.

“Oh, him? I saw him at a coffee shop with, uhhhh, Clyde, I think?” Alecto tilted her head as she thought, racking her brain. It  **_was_ ** Token and Clyde, right?

“Token and I are really close. We’ve been together since elementary school.” Nichole clasped her hands together and smushed them against her cheek, her dark, doe-like eyes practically overflowing with love. 

“Man, a lot of stuff happened in elementary school, huh?” Almost right after Alecto spoke, the warning bell rang, it’s finality seeming to echo off the mountains itself. All the girls started moving towards the school building, with everyone else in the front yard moving as well.

“Yeah, it felt like elementary school was 41 years long. Seriously.” Wendy rolled her eyes and huffed at the apparent memory of elementary school. Alecto shrugged at her, those words being the first ones she heard inside South Park High.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fiiiiinally! we've introduced some new characters in this chapter, the girls! i'm super excited to start introducing alecto to the characters of south park.
> 
> EDIT 15/11/2018: fixed some grammar that i caught, cleaned up grammar, changed the name of the school! thanks!

There’s a particular feeling that you get when entering a new area of your life, and often times, it’s not very good. It sends the hairs on the back of your neck standing up, a prickling sensation to cover your arms and the bottom of your gut to go sailing way, way down.

 

This was one of those times.

 

Her mother had dropped her off in front of her new school, the building being the same boring brick red that was every American highschool, with the two front doors open on the first day, probably to seem “welcoming.”

 

If only the people shared the sentiment.

 

Alecto takes a step forward, almost waiting for the kids loitering around the front to raise their hackles and bark at her. It’s not so much that she feels actual danger, but there’s a very clear divide between her and the rest of her year, probably because of the fact that she’s brand new to this town (and small towns in general) and the fact that these people grew up together, having learned to like, or tolerate, the people around them.

 

They had all found their niche, and it was pretty obvious right from the get go. Almost like every teen movie, actually. Everyone seemed to scream a stereotype.

 

There’s a gaggle of girls under one of the already half-dead trees, chattering amongst themselves and occasionally turning one of their heads to take a peek at the New Kid. The main leader of the group, thankfully, was someone she recognized: Wendy. The curly-haired blonde next to her leaned over and whispered into her ear, all while maintaining eye contact with Alecto. Wendy looked up from her phone and saw Alecto, her face becoming the most welcoming thing she had seen all day. Wendy raised her mittened hand, the purple fabric almost acting as a beacon for Alecto to follow.

 

Alecto walked over to the group, her boots crunching the fresh snow, hunching her shoulders against the eyes following her back.

 

“Hey Alecto! I’m glad I spotted you before the hoard did.” All the other girls went silent as Alecto entered the circle, all eyes turned towards her.

 

“The hoard?” Alecto questioned, her face cracking into a puzzled smile.

 

“Like, everyone else here. They’re totally a pack of zombies ready to eat face!” A lean, tall brunette didn’t even look up from her phone when she responded, yet her voice made it seem like she was emoting intensely.

 

“The only one who would  _ probably  _ attempt to eat your face would be Clyde. He’s a total womanizer. He’s  _ cute…  _ if you’re into chubby, hopeless romantic football guys.” The blonde to Wendy’s right piped up, one hand resting on her hip and the other doing a lazy rotation in the air, matching the rolling of her blue eyes.

 

“Bebe, didn’t you and Clyde used to date?” A short, poofy haired girl questioned, one sepia-coloured index finger coming to rest against her lips as she tilted her head.

 

“ **_Ugh!_ ** Don’t remind me. That was the worst mistake of my elementary career.” Bebe made a mock-vomit face.

 

“No, the worst mistake of your elementary career was saying that you ‘totally could swim’ before joining the swim team and almost promptly drowning during the first practice. I had to fish you out of the deep end. Nichole has the thing on video.” The only ginger girl in the group finally spoke, her voice deep and dripping with sarcasm.

 

“Oh, I remember that! That was so funny. You kinda looked like a drowned poodle. And I  _ think  _ I still have the video.” Nichole fished her phone out of her pocket and starting furiously scrolling.

 

“Annnnnnyway. Guys, this is Alecto. She’s the new girl at our school. She’s cool though, we hung out and got coffee yesterday.” Wendy raised her voice to be above the squabbling of the others, almost naturally. 

 

_ Guess they do this a lot, huh.  _ Alecto kept that comment to herself, however.

 

“The bubbly girl with the video of Bebe drowning is Nichole Daniels.”

 

“It’s so nice to meet you!” Nichole almost  _ bounced _ forward and shook Alectos glove-clad hand.

 

“The girl next to her is Rebecca-“

 

“It’s Red.” Rebecca (Red?) cut Wendy off as soon as the name left her mouth.

 

“- McKenna, also known as Red.” Wendy raised her eyebrows at Red while still smiling, as if to point out that she  _ hadn’t  _ forgotten.

 

“The blonde girl next to me is my best friend, Bebe Stevens.” Wendy patted Bebe on the shoulder as she spoke.

 

“Charmed, I’m sure.” Bebe flipped her hair with her hand as she spoke, giving her a dazzling smile all the while.

 

“The two girls who are looking at the phone are Annie Nelson and Heidi Turner.” One girl with frizzy blonde hair looked up and gave an exaggerated wave. The other had long, pale brown hair. She didn’t even look up from the phone, not giving any indication that she heard her own name.

 

“And the final girl who’s texting furiously is Lola Onasis, leader of the Sunshine and Sparkles club.” Wendy did a vague wave at the previously mentioned tall girl, who, finally, looked up from her cellphone. 

 

“What the hell is the Sunshine and Sparkles club?” Alecto laughed before adjusting her scarf to cover her mouth, still not used to the bitter cold.

 

“Welllll... “ Wendy began to speak right before Lola practically  _ jumped  _ in front of Alecto, her eyes  _ sparkling _ , ironically.

 

“It’s, like, basically a girls club focused on helping girls get more involved with the school, like pushing girls to join sports teams or making the push for  **_more_ ** sports teams with girls in it. It’s about, like, female empowerment!” Alecto leaned back slightly from Lola as she spoke, as Lola was invading her space way too fast for her to handle. 

 

The idea of this group sounded really cool, and she might look into it later, but her personal space was more of a priority at this point.

 

“Woah, Lola, chill out. You’re gonna scare her off.” Red forcefully pulled Lola back, one bare hand resting on the other’s cardigan. Alecto gave a small nod to Red, who returned it before Bebe spoke up.

 

“Alecto, what classes do you have this semester? Lemme see your schedule.” Bebe held out her hand expectantly, to which Alecto fished out her schedule and placed it on the red leather hand before her.

“Oof, you have math first? Yikes. And then gym, auto and English. Wait, you took auto? That’s a total sausage fest, aside from Red.” Bebe gave a confused look up at the other girl, her glossy lips twisting into something that was almost a grimace.

 

“Hey, hell yeah, another chick for me to hang out with in auto. The guys are all a bunch of pussies anyways, don’t worry.” Red almost had a look of joy on her face as she spoke, but she hid it quickly as she spoke about the boys in the class.

 

“I mean, I kinda just needed some sort of tech class to round out my credits and shit.” Alecto shrugged before someone tugged on her arm multiple times. Alecto turned her head and tilted it down to meet the eyes of Nichole.

 

“You’re in English with me as well. Do you want to sit together? I can introduce you to my boyfriend.” Nichole gave Alecto a warm smile as she presented her offer, to which Alecto nodded to in agreement.

 

“Yeah, of course, Nichole. Thank you for, uhm, looking out for me I guess?” Alecto rubbed the back of her head in what had to be her 20th moment of sheepish embarrassment this morning.

 

“No problem! I like helping people out. I was once the new kid too, you know. That’s how I met Token. My boyfriend.” Nichole had to add the last part as an afterthought, as she realized that Alecto  _ probably  _ wouldn’t know anyone except for the people she’s met today.

 

“Oh, him? I saw him at a coffee shop with, uhhhh, Clyde, I think?” Alecto tilted her head as she thought, racking her brain. It  **_was_ ** Token and Clyde, right?

 

“Token and I are really close. We’ve been together since elementary school.” Nichole clasped her hands together and smushed them against her cheek, her dark, doe-like eyes practically overflowing with love. 

 

“Man, a lot of stuff happened in elementary school, huh?” Almost right after Alecto spoke, the warning bell rang, it’s finality seeming to echo off the mountains itself. All the girls started moving towards the school building, with everyone else in the front yard moving as well.

 

“Yeah, it felt like elementary school was 41 years long. Seriously.” Wendy rolled her eyes and huffed at the apparent memory of elementary school. Alecto shrugged at her, those words being the first ones she heard inside South Park High.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! finally got around to updating this and now we have the introduction of our first male characters: butters and scott! i will admit that i didn't make scotts lisp that obvious because i was worried that it might make some of his lines difficult to read. i'd also like to say that i'm really not sure of either of their characters yet, so this chapter MIGHT get some revisions lol, but i wanted to get it up for you!  
> thank you so much for 50+ views btw!!

Alecto scoots herself into her math class after being walked by Bebe, who was saying something about how she needs to get to her fashion class down the hall but she could "totally meet up with her after class to walk Alecto to the next one." She takes an empty seat in the middle-left of the room, ducking her head down so that she can clearly see into the bag she’s digging into.

Her mind takes note of the clatter of someone sitting down beside her, but she focuses instead on finding her pencil. The person beside her could wait, or they would get bored of waiting for her. Simple as that. Alecto scowls at the dark confines of her bag, finding nothing but a change of clothes for gym and her binders.

“Shucks, New Kid. Do you want to borrow one of my pencils?”

Alecto jerked up so fast that she almost gave herself whiplash, one hand bracing against the table and her neck swiveling to look at the voice. The sudden question broke her out of her concentration, causing her to give an almost over dramatic reaction. It was kind of embarrassing, honestly.

Adding to that, the person who had asked her the question was definitely something she wasn’t expecting to see in a quiet, mountain town. 

He had blonde hair, messily shaved into a military cut, with edges sticking up all over his head. There was an ugly, almost aching scar over his left eye, which had a iris that was almost as milk white as the snow outside, but with a shimmer of blue underneath. His other eye was perfectly fine, revealing the true color of his eyes: light blue. The blonde’s body was slim, clad in a pastel blue sweater with a seemingly freshly ironed shirt underneath it. In fact, his whole outfit looked freshly pressed and washed, evident by the stiffness of the clothing. 

“I hope I didn’t scare you. Darnit, mom told me to wear my eyepatch and I didn’t listen and now I’ve gone and scared you! I’m real awful sorry, New Kid.” He looked genuinely upset, thinking that Alecto’s overreaction was the fault of his physical appearance, but that wasn’t the case at all.

“No, uh, I was just really hyper focused on getting a pencil. Sorry if I made it seem like I was offended or grossed out. Your face doesn’t bother me.” Alecto gave an awkward, half-smile.

“Really…? I’m so glad, everyone’s been real weird about me since it happened, aside from Stan’s gang. My name’s Leopold Stotch. But everyone just calls me Butters.” Butters extended his hand to the other, to which Alecto took and gave a firm shake. Butters didn’t seem too bad, even if he spoke a little old-fashioned. 

Maybe old fashioned wasn’t the word, maybe the word was over-controlled? Freshly scrubbed and adjusted, just like his clothes.

He dug a pencil out of his pencil case and handed it over, a regular mechanical pencil that you’d find in any dollar store. It was pink though, which she quirked her eyebrow at. Nothing wrong with a boy liking pink, she’s just surprised that it went down to his pencils.

“Hey, thanks. Sorry to totally rob you on the first day.” Alecto gave a laugh after she spoke, giving the pencil a little twirl in her hands to a more comfortable position.

“It’s no problem! It’s always interesting to meet the New Kid. I’m glad that you seem nice though. South Park doesn’t really produce nice folks.” Butters closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck, offering Alecto an awkward, little smile, as if what he just said wasn’t the best thing.

“Oh, uh, well, everyone I’ve met so far seems really nice. I haven’t really had any difficulties with anyone.” Alecto speaks the truth, but in the back of her mind, she remembers the apprehension she felt entering the school grounds, the instant feeling of being a cornered rat surrounded by cats.

“Gee whiz, really? I’m surprised! Everyone in the town is sorta, well,  **mean** I think. Maybe it’s just focused on me though, like my dad always says.” Butters screws up his mouth at the last sentence, looking as if he’s thinking hard about the implications of such a statement.

_ What? His dad thinks that all the town bullying is focused on him? Why doesn’t he do something then?  _ Alecto smiled before turning back to her desk, opening one of her binders. She really didn’t know what to say to him, because, really, meddling in his family business wasn’t her right to do. Someone else sits in the sit next to her, dropping both a heavy bag and football shoulder pads on the floor. Alecto doesn’t look up until Butters speaks to the person beside her, forcing her into the conversation.

“Oh, hiya Scott! This is, uh… Actually, New Kid, did you ever tell me your name?”

Alecto looks up from her books and pauses at the statement, taking a moment to think. She hadn’t.

“It’s Alecto. Alecto Fuchs.” Alecto turned back to her desk, opening her phone and beginning to swipe through some of her notifications.

“I’m Scott Malkinson. Are you really the New Kid? I heard it was a boy.”

Alecto looks at Scott out of the corner of her eye, raising an eyebrow. Scott had a pretty bad lisp, mostly on  _ so  _ sounds and singular  _ s  _ but he was able to his name out pretty okay. He had dark brown hair that was messily combed at the both the sides, which came down to about his eye level. He had scatterings of freckles along his arms, cheeks and neck, which were only made more obvious by his “tanned” skin. Tanned by South Park standards, which was to say it was a shade darker than cream. He had on a green South Park Bulls sweater and regular ol’ blue jeans. He looked… average. Totally, normally average.

“Nuh-uh. The New Kid is a lady. It’s kinda shocked me too!” Butters chimed in from behind her.

“I guessh Cartman wash wrong then.” Scott looked over Alecto to look at Butters, continuing the conversation like Alecto wasn’t even there.

“Cartman? Who the hell is Cartman?” Alecto racked her brains over the numerous people she had met yesterday and today, and none of them had ever mentioned a Cartman. It only slightly weirded her out, and worried her, that there was already someone spreading some rumors about her, or at least talking about her as if they knew  _ anything  _ about her.

“Jeez, uh, Eric is like-”

As Butters was about to finish his sentence, the teacher almost stumbled into the room, his appearance looking somewhat like someone who had just wandered in off the street. Still, Butters became near silent and focused his attention on the teacher, letting his words hang in the air.

_ Cartman is like what?  _ Alecto stared at Butters for a few seconds, waiting for him to finish after it was clear that the teacher wasn’t going to talk for a while but it seemed like he wouldn’t budge his attention.  She guessed that she was going to have to wait, as Scott didn’t seem to be paying attention either at that point, moreso focused on his cell phone.

“Alright, so I’m Mr. Wyland and I’ll be your, uh…” Mr. Wyland scratched his head, looking at the paper. The whole class looked at him in silence, each one of them knowing what class they were in, but not daring to interrupt their(?) new teacher.

Alecto placed her hands under her chin and leaned into them, her eyes already glossing over. Math wasn’t ever really her strong suit, and they definitely weren’t going to do anything on the first day.

“Is this… math? I think this is math. I guess I’m your math teacher. Anyway, so what we’re going to be doing this year is basically…”

This was going to be an interesting class, to say the least.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof, another chapter, another apology for being late! but i just started university so the chapter took a REALLY long time to come out. and i'm kinda still eh on it as well, but i still really wanna continue this story!

“So how was math? Meet anyone?” Bebe was almost instantly glued to her side as soon as Alecto exits the classroom, leaving her little chance to call out to Butters and Scott, who were walking away together.

“Yeah, uh, Scott Malkinson-“

“Oh, that dork. Yeah, Scott’s like, the **_definition_ ** of a background character in the play of life.” Bebe rolled her eyes at the mention of Scott.

“-and I met Butters. Er, Leopold Stotch?”

“ **Ugh** , you are batting two for two on mega dorks.”

“I thought they were both nice? At least Butters was nice.” Alecto shrugged as they descended down the stairs, the temperature dropping even more.

“Yeah, well, Butters can be…” Bebe tilted her head back to look up the stairwell as she trailed off.

“Butters can be what?” Alecto pushed Bebe as the silence stretched on, the only sounds in their bubble of a conversation the sound of their shoes on the stairs.

“He can just be a little unpredictable. But he’s nothing to worry about, especially if you stick with us.” Bebe almost _jolted_ to life when Alecto spoke, but she ended her sentence with a wink, one baby blue eye shining.

“Uh huh.” Alecto followed Bebe’s lead as they stopped in front of green double doors. Bebe placed a hand on her hip and shrugged her backpack higher on her shoulder before gesturing to the doors with a grand wave.

“Welcome to the sweaty hell that is our gym. It’s cold, damp and basically two inches away from sinking into the ground. But it’s ours!” Bebe gave a small giggle, acting like a performer announcing a new car on a morning show. Alecto laughed in response to her performance.

“Thanks for walking me here. I’ll see you at lunch?” Alecto moved towards the door, one hand pressed against it before turning to look at Bebe with a quirked brow.

“Oh, yeah, totally! See you!” Bebe waved as she made a quick exit down the hall. Honestly, Alecto couldn’t blame her. It was freezing down here. Alecto pushed her way into the gym and was momentarily blinded by the sudden, harsh fluorescent lights, which were so different from the grungy, dim lights out in the hall.

There was an instant calm that settled over her as she entered the gym, however. This was her area of expertise, her playground, even when she got older. She knew how things worked in gyms since she was a little kid. Alecto strolls towards the (apparent) teacher, the stress already melting off her shoulders from being in such a familiar environment. There were already some girls practicing some stretches along the smooth, varnished floor as Alecto stepped beside the teacher and tapped her shoulder. The woman looked gruff, with short, bleached blonde hair and the look of someone who’s been striving towards her goals for a long, long time.

“Hi, uhm, Ms…?” Alecto started off the conversation in an easygoing sort of way, her hands shoved into her pockets and shoulders slumping slightly. The older woman looks up from her clipboard to raise an eyebrow at Alecto, her whole body shifting slightly to pay attention to the smaller, younger girl.

“It’s Ms. Kendall, are you the new transfer student?” Ms. Kendall looked Alecto up and down, seemingly judging her with that one look.

“Yeah, that’s me. I have gym this period, don’t I?”

“Well, you’re on the attendance, so I would assume so.” Ms. Kendall was gruff, straight to the point and didn’t really seem much for conversation. Alecto already appreciated her as a gym teacher.

“This is a senior and freshman split class, since both of those classes were small enough to warrant a merger. You’ll be doing the exact same coursework, but some of the freshman will be taking a week off to do health class.” Ms. Kendall started walking as she spoke, leading Alecto to almost jerk herself forward to catch up. She was busy scrutinizing some of the equipment.

It definitely looked to be in worse shape that the stuff that she was used to at her old Seattle school, but that was to be expected when she moved from an elite sports academy to some mountain town in Colorado.

“Are you also in charge of any sports teams, ma’am?”

“Hm? Oh, yes, I’m in charge of the swim team and the girls volleyball team. Why? Are you looking to join either of those teams?” Ms. Kendall gave Alecto a once-over, sizing her up for the teams.

“Well, I was kind of excited for the chance to play volleyball or baseball. I don’t really know about swimming, but I suppose I could give it a shot? Can I look at some of the practices before joining?” Her questioning picked up speed as frequency as Alecto went on, the excitement building in her gut transferring to her speech.

“We usually allow non-players to come watch the practices for the first month or so, so that they can see what the teams are like. I’ll be posting the schedules for most of the teams out in the hall later this week, so you can check then.” Ms. Kendall finally stopped walking as she finished her thought, standing to the right of a door clearly marked GIRLS.

“This is the girls room, unless you’d like to use the Cissies one.” Ms. Kendall gestured to another door to her right, which had a sign that said CISSIES.

“I’ll, uh, use the Cissies one, I guess?” Alecto moved towards the other door, slowly pushing it open, as if she expected whatever was inside to bite her. But the room inside was just a normal, everyday changeroom. And there was someone else inside, as well. She was a short, thin girl with mousy brown hair, tied in pigtails on either side of her head. The girl turned at the sound of the door opening, her gaze looking like that of a deer in headlights. But her gaze softened once she realized that it was just another girl.

“Hi, I, uhm, haven’t seen you before. Are you the New Kid? I’m Karen McCormick. It’s... nice to meet you?”


End file.
